A Love For Life
by maicky.oliveira.7
Summary: Stiles estava em crise consigo mesmo, desde quando brigara com Scott, agora com tudo resolvido vem acontecendo mortes em Beacon Hills e depois do acontecido com os garotos, dependem deles defender e ajudar a cidade para que a paz reine novamente, em conflitos e amores quem poderá ser salvo?


Stiles estava sentado a frente ao computador lendo as estórias que tanto gostava, sempre foi sozinho e quieto se sentia melhor assim. Como todos os dias, chegava da escola limpava a casa, pois se pai trabalhava todavia tinha que deixar pelo menos a casa arrumada, não tinha amigos, não tinha namorada, nada. Sempre ficava em seu quarto em comemorações em que deveria sair. Sempre passara sozinho e este ano tinha que ser diferente, assim pensava.

Ao amanhecer de segunda feira Stiles estava com dor de cabeça e sono, passara a noite lendo é indo dormi perto das 5 horas da manhã, sempre era assim quando não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer . Levantou-se e começou a andar rumo a porta do banheiro que tinha em seu quarto, se despindo tomando banho e fazendo sua higiene pessoal diária, saindo do banheiro com toalha enrolada na cintura, aquela manhã em especial estava boa para ele que era um bom sinal mais ainda não sabia o que era, se arrumou e desceu rumo a cozinha para tomar o café da manhã, encontrando seu pai tomando café prestes a sair.

_Bom dia Filho. Falou o xerife correndo a porta. _Hoje vou voltar mais tarde por que tenho uns arquivos para arrumar, qualquer coisa me ligue. É saiu correndo pela porta.

Era sempre assim, seu pai trabalhando diariamente e não tinha tempo para si, por isto achava que era tão quieto com todos, mais tinha lados dele que nem mesmo conhecia. Por enquanto. Trancou a porta e foi ao seu jipe que era o seu maior orgulho, ganhara do seu pai quando completou 16 anos, o automóvel era como um filho que não tinha. Sempre cuidado para não riscar.

Chegando ao portão da escola já lamentando, hoje teria aula com algumas pessoas que não gostava, os valentões do time de lacrosse, não os suportava mais tinha um grande desejo de jogar, quando era mais novo havia treinado com seu pai e desde ai começou a admirar o esporte.

Estacionou seu carro, e seguiu rumo a sua sala, que por azar a primeira aula seria biologia com o professor Adrian, não gostava deste por seu modo de dar aula, em si era inteligente mais implicava muito com Stiles por isso não gostava dele. Depois da aula tediosa que seguiu mais algumas foi rumo a saída, não tinha muito o que fazer, e quanto o antes chegasse em casa e a limpasse mais rápido iria para seu quarto e ficaria lá até o próximo dia.

Quando chegou perto de seu jipe estranhou um grupo de pessoas o rondando, entre eles Scott e Jackson os Capitães do time de Lacrosse, mais nem pensou e passou direto por eles entrando em seu jipe que teve a porta segurada.

_O que quer ? Perguntou Stiles para Scott que estava segurando forte sua porta.

_Eu queria apenas perguntar uma coisa da matéria de Biologia que não entendi muito bem. Disse Scott coçando a cabeça com um sorriso meio forçado.

Stiles conhecia Scott, eles eram melhores amigos mais quando chamaram Scott para participar do time ele nunca mais falou com si e o mesmo triste nunca foi atrás. Por isso tinha achado estranho o menino ir atrás dele por uma simples explicação.

_Te empresto meu caderno não tenho tempo. Disse Stiles meio que aumentando o tom de voz, não queria falar com Scott ainda tinha receios que o mesmo lhe trocou por um time besta.

_Stiles, queria te pedir desculpas... Nesse estante Stiles olhou bem nos seus olhos.

_Eu não podia ter parado de falar com você, sempre este ao meu lado me apoiando e agora estamos brigados parece até que não somos amigos. Scott deu um sorriso forçado, Stiles também sentiu saudade dele mais isso o destruiu de dentro para fora.

_Scott, eu não tenho nada contra você, só não o quero mais na minha vida. Falou Stiles meio que pensando no que estava falando.

Em uma tentativa Stiles tentou fechar a porta, mais Scott a segurou.

_Eu ainda vou conseguir fazer mudar de ideia Stiles. Sorriu para o mesmo.

Com um Baque Stiles puxou a porta com força a fechando e saindo arrancado com o jipe, estava chateado com isso, sempre fora o melhor amigo de Scott, quando os dois não eram 'Ninguém', depois ele não recebia as ligações de Stiles e não falava mais com ele, então depois de tudo isso ainda teve um dia que ele recebeu uma humilhação e nunca mais olhou para cara do mesmo. Não tinha certeza se ainda queria alguém como Scott.

Chegando em casa estava com dor de cabeça, e querendo chorar, lembrando que foi ele que o ajudou a superar a morte da mãe, e ficou triste a lembrar da primeira humilhação, não sabia se conseguiria voltar a ser amigo do mesmo, só o tempo poderia dizer.

Subiu rumo ao seu quarto para dormir um pouco, a casa já estava arrumada de ontem e não precisaria arrumar hoje, deitou na cama pensando como tinha uma vida infeliz, sempre precisando de carinho e companheirismo de parte de amigos que nunca conquistou, sempre chorando amedrontado em um canto por causa da morte da mãe que morreu a tempos. Então com um olhar decidido olhou para o computador em sua escrivaninha e pensou em mudar, tentaria arrumar um amigo, sairia mais e seria feliz, pois pensava que era isso que sua mãe queria para si.

Saiu correndo para frente do computador, faria uma rede social e adicionaria amigos, o ligou e começou o procedimento. Depois de três horas adicionou o pessoal do grupo de FanFiction que tinha na escola, desde sempre gostara de estórias desse rumo.

Quando passara das oito da noite, foi para o banheiro, tomou banho e deitou na cama, amanhã seria um bom dia que encontraria alguém para falar de seus problemas, alguém para compartilhar de suas agonias, alguém para ser seu amigo. Com esse pensamento se permitiu sorrir, alegre, amanhã seria o dia em que teria um AMIGO verdadeiro.


End file.
